heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime Scene
In this chapter you meet Norman Jayden, an FBI Agent sent to help solve the Origami Killer case. He'll use the Added Reality Interface (ARI) to analyze the crime scene and look for clues. This is your first interaction with the local police force, so you'll also want to find your contact, Lieutenant Carter Blake. Walkthrough Exit the car and walk over to the two cops by the police tape blocking off the crime scene. Show your badge when they stop you, and you can ask if they know where Blake is if you want. Duck under the police tape and walk past the fence to the open dirt area. When you get inside, you'll pull out your ARI glasses and glove, which alters the way you see things around you. You can press http://strategywiki.org/wiki/File:Playstation-Button-R1.png at any time to scan the area in a short radius around you. If there is a clue in your scan, it will pop up into an indicator and you can approach it to examine the clue more closely. The directions depend on where the clue is (on the ground is usually http://strategywiki.org/wiki/File:Playstation-Rstick-Down.png, in the air is usually http://strategywiki.org/wiki/File:Playstation-Rstick-Up.png, etc.) and if there are other clues nearby (you'll have other instructions for multiple clues so you can differentiate between them). You talk to Blake before or after you start looking around. If you haven't talked to him when you look under the white tent where the body lies, he'll come over and ask what you're doing. You can ask him questions until he gets annoyed with you, or you can choose to leave him yourself to get back to investigating. Starting at the body, you'll want to look at each of the four clues there: the blood on the victim's leg, the origami figure in his hand, the orchid on his chest and the mud on his face. Head into the center of the area and scan while you walk. You should spot a golden trail hanging in the air. Follow this to the orchid pollen clue, then keep following it to the blood on the train tracks. The pollen trail ends at the fence, but you'll see more blood on it over there. After checking the blood on the fence, you'll have the option to climb the muddy hill. This requires a series of combo instructions, so hold down the buttons as they appear to make it up all three stages of the hill. At the top, scan again and examine the tire tracks. Going back down the hill is also tricky, but this time you'll need to make quicktime button presses. You can gather the clues in any order, such as going up the hill before examining the body, but when you're all done Jayden will say that he's found just about everything, letting you know you can leave. Head back out of the area the way you came, optionally telling Blake that you're going, then get back in your car to end the chapter. Trivia *The second Train will not come if Norman is on the Train Tracks. *There is a dead Cat on the left end of the Train Tracks, before and after the Second Train comes. *You can have a short Conversation with the Police Officers to the right, as well as get some coffee. *Britney Sanders (from the Dead Heroine Ending) makes a short appearance in this chapter, reporting in on the crime scene. *There are two glitches in this chapter, one is that the chapter itself will not load, and two being talking to the lone officer near the entrance, causing the game to crash. Category:Gameplay